glitzy_sonic_hedgehogfandomcom-20200214-history
Tayler the Cat
Tayler the Cat (テイラー・ザ・キャット Teirā za kyatto) is a mysterious guy who was brought up in the care home. After being abandoned by Kai and the others, he was first seen on Eggman's forces as bounty hunter. But was actually being enslaved until setted free by Sonic. Despite being mysterious, he is easy-going, loyal, good-natured and brave. Tayler is somewhat charisma catches the eyes on the females. He had a bitter relationship with his mother, has considered the reason he was put in care, even lied about his birth father. Tayler is tough and daring likes taunting on the foes. Tayler first appeared on Sonic Adventure 3. He was encountered by Team Sonic alongside with his friend Luke Blaze. After the brief fight, Tayler was used as a slave by Dennis, this is the main reason of why he and Luke left. Tayler was then joined by Sonic when Kai and the others reunited. Character Backstory Kylie was a young mother, having gotten pregnant at the age of 17 by her ex-boyfriend. They couples had broke up when Kylie's half sister Becky and her friend Faith discovered her affair with someone else. Recently after given birth, her behaviour towards Tayler becomes neglectful and abusive. She then began using him as her slave and Tayler's father was banned to gain access to see him. As results, Tayler taken into care by Faith and Kylie went to prison for child abuse. In Everfree care, Tayler becomes friends with Kai Burst and the residents. He becomes fond in music and break-dancing until he joined the band, Electric Daisy led by Gabriella Mongoose. Their enemy, Dennis begins taking over the care home as head worker. He was subsequently defeated, the gang then escape and moved to Emerald Town. Tayler, however had mysteriously left the group along with Luke. The due were enslaved by Dennis and delivered to Dr. Eggman as their servants for world domination. Appearance Tayler is a anthropomorphic cat with yellow fur, jet black hair and red eyes. He has black markings around his eyes. His skin is tan-coloured covers his muzzle and torso. He wears blue vest, red tank top, azure pants, black belt and black & red sneakers. He also wears a red and blue hat, black gloves with red wristbands and trimming, silver necklace with red jewel and gold earring. Personality Initially, Tayler is very mysterious; he is known for being sarcastic and rough to those around him. His personality change dramatically now displayed as good-natured, easygoing, bold, selfless and loyal. He has a heart of gold, cares about his friends. Tayler sometimes can be sarcastic, rough, and aggressive. He has a rebellious streak has a large hate of strict rules and his mother. He's a sensitive and vulnerable person who's upbringing was very abusive. Tayler has soft spot for innocent girls, has recognized for his charisma outlook. Powers and Abilities Tayler was gifted to create and control flares that shoot out from his hands. He can conjure energy at any place on or all over his body. He can also conjure up the barrier to protect himself from damage, which comes useful during hand-to-hand combat. Tayler is very talented of martial arts, reflexes and acrobatic skills. Tayler is the strongest of the gang, has superhuman strength able to lift heavy objects, destroying barriers of various materials and taking town tough enemies. He also has possession of super speed able to boast up on feet when running. Tayler has enchanted durability, surviving from intense pressure strikes being with strength and energy blasts. Relationships Friends Tayler has developed friendships with Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna and Scourge the Hedgehog. In Everfree care home, he used to be friends with Kai Burst since childhood before being enslaved by Dennis. He's very close to Luke Blaze since both were freed by Sonic from Eggman's clutches. Rivals Tayler has bitter rivalry with Shadow which was shown in Boys Night Out on Sonic Adventure 3. As Tayler was one of the people who learned from Sonic about Shadow's true identity. Family Tayler has a poor relationship with his mother Kylie. He noted that Kylie violently abused him such as whipping him and locked him in his bedroom. It also states that her partner tries destroy his life until he was taken to care. Five years later, Tayler went to live with his aunt, Becky who gained custody. He and Becky have a great relationship, Becky becomes like a mother figure towards him. Tayler's biological father was Trevor. Kylie has already knew since she banned him to see Tayler after he ended the relationship. She refuse acknowledge her abusive actions after she left Tayler claiming she's a better parent. Romance Tayler has several relationships with girls back in Everfree Home. He seems to enjoys their company and likes to spend time with them. He's not overly a womanizer. Tayler begins going out with Jasmine, this focus to express their feelings on anime series. Jasmine reveals her strong feelings for Tayler until she gets the message she loves him. They finally share their first kiss. Fun Facts * Category:Males Category:Cats Category:Heroes Category:Playable characters